Evil comes in many forms
by girlbabe
Summary: A serial killer is on the lose killing anybody who is in his path,but the past come back for a brother. Castle's brother is in town and this killer has a message a past he must confront, beckett and castle must uncover the truth brfore its too late.
1. Chapter 1

Evil comes in many forms

Chapter 1

It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways.~Buddha

In the past some people don't learn from there mistakes and history repeats itself, but what if there where was pure evil that know one could stop. They become disgusted with the human race that evil manifest itself and it becomes controlled and breaded in our society in a family that only has murderous intake on life. What do we do?

This individual grows up that evil and hatred comes from the genetic traits that they where brought up in sadistic activity getting there kicks from tormenting small creatures. The traits of a psychopath is superficial charm, lack of empathy or remorse, pathological lying, juvenile delinquency as a child, proneness to boredom and lack of stimulation, and some other things. That targets families and he becomes known in society as the serial killer known as the Ripper. But this killer is different he doesn't have most of the characteristic of a normal serial killer, he is methodical, his intelligence is outstanding that he sees things differently from normal killers from normal people, he's charming to the people he knows but behind close doors the darkness that is in inside of him grows. The instinct to home his darkness had been taught from time by family members passing the the genetic trait to them but no one knows the truth. The darkness grows builds from the deep dark place of the subconscious and manifest to reality.

Its a cold winter night the moon is shinning bright over the landscape, creatures coming out to forest for food. A family arriving home to a big majestic house from a dinner party, the parents are proud of there family three beautiful children and jobs that they love. One little boy stayed up as the parents came in they saw there little boy playing the piano at the age of eight he is a composer and a protégé of many talents. The elderly nanny looked up and welcomed the parents.

"Mr and Mrs James how was your night" replied the old lady.

"Not bad Marie not bad, glad to be home. But why is Nicholas up"? Replied the Mr James.

Marie looked worried for a moment and looked at the little boy and replied,

" He had a nightmare Mr James he felt something was off today but wanted to stay up and make sure you where safe".The parents stared at there eldest son playing Beethoven on the piano and seem calm.

Mrs James was worried for her little boy but replied "Do not worry Marie thank you, you may leave now".

The elderly lady smiled at Mrs James " Good night Mr and Mrs James and good night master Nicholas". Then the young boy went to hugged Marie and replied,

"Good night Marie and thank you" Marie smiled at the little boy and said "Not a problem young master".

Mrs James started to move to the piano and started to play she spoke " Come ethos". Which means young prince in Aztec. They played the piano together while the father listened to his son and wife. They played for over an hour the clock stroke midnight the candles burning low.

The father spoke "Time for sleep my boy". Nicholas looked up and spoke to his father "Yes father, thank you for letting me stay up", the father hugged his son and replied

"No problem my boy".

Nicholas went to sleep the sound of creaking on the stairs awoke the boy he looked at his clock and noticed it was three in the morning but he felt something was wrong. He felt a presence within his room he got out of bed to go and see his parents as he got out a hand went over his mouth.

"Be quiet boy or I will kill you". That eerie voice was hard and the boy looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair but his eyes what scarred Nicholas they were empty and hallow of emotion. But the man smiled slowly enjoying the boys frighting face. He dragged him out of the bedroom and brought him down stairs and he saw his parents and sisters that they were tied up.

The man stared at the family and smiled "I'm going to enjoy this very much". The teenager who was the man looked seventeen with blonde hair and blue eyes and skinny he all so had scars on his skin.

The man spoke "John keep an eye on the boy and father" John looked at the man and replied " Yes master I will".

The man dragged Nicholas mother and his sisters upstairs, then Nicholas spoke in his little voice "Father what's going on".

Mr James replied "Do as the man tells you Nicholas and be quiet". Over 5 minutes past and Nicholas hears the screaming of his mother and sisters and another half an hour pass. Everything ceased quietness filled the house again the man/the monster comes down the stairs drenched in blood. Nicholas stared wide eyed frozen in place , scared to breath the fumes of the blood on the man he wanted to be sick.

The killer stared at the boy his smile returning then spoke "Your mother was so satisfying and your sisters were lovely" whispering to the boy, Nicholas closed his eyes very tight he wanted to cry.

"Now your going to watch what going to be done to your father", replied the man " John hold the boy" the teenager did as he was told.

His father replied "What did you do to my wife and children". "oh you will see".

A large silver knife appeared and the man stabbed Mr James in the heart, blood was coming out of his mouth. then the lung and stomach. He dropped the knife the blood oozing out of Mr James Nicholas wanted to scream for his father but couldn't that smile returned again that creepy smile that froze Nicholas there watching what that man did to his father. The killer's hallow eyes returned to his father twisted his neck snapping it in half right, left, right three times he did it, then reattached the head. Then he got a 45 calibre gun and put the gun in his father's mouth tilted it upwards and shot the gun the bullet came from the back of his head and brain spatter was on the wall. The killer laughed enjoying this torment as if it was his way of life. Then he shot the gun again the temple of head and then his heart. Then his hallow eyes became emotion happy looking at the boy,

"Your next my child I'm going to enjoy it". The man let go of the father dropped him to the floor and raped him for several minutes. He felt satisfied like he did with the mother and daughters.

Then he walked over to Nicholas who was frozen did not move, the sickly smell returning he looked at the man who started slowly raping the boy. As he did this Nicholas cried in pain the man covered his mouth and replied,

"It will be over soon my boy enjoy it". Ten minutes later the howling of dogs came the killer knew the police where on there way.

"Your lucky my boy until next time ethos". The killer stabbed the boy several times then disappeared the blood oozing out of Nicholas his life draining, his breath becoming shallow. The police arrived and saw the amount of blood and said "anyone alive".

"The boy is breathing sir but we must hurry he is loosing to much blood", then they got Nicholas to the hospital. The detective in charge came into the house he felt sick the blood on the floor and upstairs the mother and daughters on the bed blood everywhere.

The medical examiner came and examined the bodies and stared at the detective "What is it George?".

"I have seen this before, its the ripper", replied George. The detective stared at the medical examiner and replied "Are you sure".

"Yes everything is in three's, three different types of weapons and also I believe he had sex when they died post mortem. Meaning he is a necrophiliac". The detective felt sick again in all his years as a detective he never seen so much death in one night. He went to the boys room and saw in blood on the wall _I'm coming for you my ethos_.

Nicholas James woke up drenching in sweat his heart pounding faster and faster. He never had this dream in years yet it still haunts him everyday. He looked at the clock and saw it was three am. He had a bad feeling again in the pit of his stomach something was wrong. His girlfriend Jen woke up and said "Nick are you all right?".

"Yes jen go back to sleep" replied Nicholas and she did.

Nick went to get a glass of water his hand shaking sweat dripping from his head, he looked over new York city and that feeling returned that creepy smiling face still haunted him. He knew something had happened this night something bad. As if on cue his phone rang it was Rick castle appeared across the screen his brother the famous author. Nicholas was adopted by Martha at the of 12 and became part of the family.

"James speaking" replied Nicholas, there was a small silence before castle replied "Nick you are up early".

"Rick its three in the morning what do you want". He heard noises in the background of sirens and voices it seemed busy.

"I need you to come down to look at the crime scene" . Nick held his breath before replying,

"Rick you know I don't have jurisdiction I'm an FBI agent and only here for this weekend. I'm going back to Washington on Tuesday".

"Nick please its important the crime is of a family who are all murdered". Nicholas froze in fear _you mean it can't be him _he thought.

Castle shouted down the phone "Nick I think its the ripper because the Mo fits plus he wrote on the wall **Ethos I'm back**".

"Rick I'm on my way what's the address".

Castle replied "64 broad way street". Nicholas was getting ready "See you in twenty minutes, don't worry rick I will do everything in my power to catch him".

He heard a Si "I know brother see you in twenty". He hung up his phone staring at night sky the same night of every year there was a killing by the ripper.

Nicholas thought _I'm the only one whoever survived the only victim._

**I will catch you**

This is first chapter I thought about this story for very long time and thought well tell me what you truly think honest reviews please .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Evil is neither suffering nor sin; it is both at the same time, it is something common to them both. For they are linked together; sin makes us suffer and suffering makes us evil, and this indissoluble complex of suffering and sin is the evil in which we are submerged against our will, and to our horror.

Simone Weil (1910-1943) French Philosopher

As Nicholas got changed thoughts of the ripper ran through his head, why now and why here. It had been over twenty -three years since the ripper killed his family. Let him survive the only victim of a brutal attack which would change the heart and soul of a person. He would have died years ago if a lovely woman hadn't saved him a connection which would now appear. Nicholas was famous in his own right a genius of many talents he had many degrees of profession. Now that the ripper was back something was very wrong. The killer was never caught his intelligence alluded Nicholas for years and yet he found a connection on why he did it, to know the truth he studied into the killers minds for years. Nicholas did not dwell on it for long he had to help his brother rick quickly and find out why the ripper was here.

Nicholas wore black jeans and shirt and put on his black leather jacket, grabbing his badge and gun on the night stand. He looked at hen his girlfriend of many years and was very lucky to have a woman who knew the truth of his past someone who he could trust and be part of his life. Jen was a detective from the 26th presict they worked with each other for years and over a period of time and fell in love, he left a note for jen and put it on the night stand and with one final look at his girlfriend he walk out of the apartment.

The night was cold and frosty but the stars shunned out they were like a biking of hope for this world but things changed for many people in there lives. Hope was one of them and the other was death. The streets of new York surprised him always. He held a cab and gave it an address to the cab driver.

"64 broad way street and make it quick." replied nick.

As the cab driver drove off quickly Nicholas was looking outside the window to the streets of new York were busy people out on the town from clubs and hookers on the streets earning money. A song played in the background the anthem of our dying day spoke to Nicholas.

"The lights burn like a thousand miles of fire," which the song was right the new York street lights were like that. As the cab was going into the street he spoke " What's going on here man." There were police everywhere and paramedics outside the house.

"Thanks man here is fine" replied Nicholas as the cab driver drove off the noise of the sirens and of the people busying themselves many people cried and staring as some of the bodies were brought out. Nicholas felt sick to his stomach remembering what was going through their minds.

He moved over to the police officer and he stared at nick, "And you are". Nicholas pulled out his FBI badge and the police officer let him through to the crime scene. One of the officers recognised nick,

"Nicholas James is that you?" Nicholas turned around and looked at his old friend "John good to see you" both men hugged.

"what are you doing here nick", the Connors moved the bodies again nick stared and then spoke to John.

"my brother called you know Richard castle told me it might be the rippers Mo".

John stared and spoke "you mean the family killing, wow man wait a minute as in castle is your brother bloody hell why didn't you ever tell me man."

Nicholas smiled faintly "you know why I have too many enemies and I didn't want my family to be put into danger".

"yeah man I get it". John stared at the amount of medical recognised Nicholas and some of the police officers, nodded at nick showing a sign of respect to him.

"loads of people missed you nick, come on I show you to our lead detective and your brother". Nicholas smiled at John "thanks man".

As they entered the house it was a complete mess glass everywhere and blood spatter on the walls and floor. Means the killer killed everyone in the house and it was brutal. Esposito was talking to a girl who reported it and spoke "did you see anything unusual". The girl looked scared and wanted to vomit and spoke in a whisper "No".

Nicholas noticed she was fifteen years old and she was shaking, Nicholas replied "she knowns nothing". Esposito stared at Nicholas and nodded to the police officer to take the girl home.

"Who are to say" replied Esposito he was suspicious of this person something about Nicholas he didn't trust.

Nick replied "she was going to be sick and haven't you noticed the sick near the blood would be her DNA someone who killed this family is a brutal killer and I know who it is".

"Who" replied Esposito, Nicholas stared emotionless at the scene remembering what the ripper did to him and his family. He sighed taking slow deep breaths calming his shaking form.

He spoke low is voice was hallow and angry "The Ripper". Then Nicholas moved into the kitchen getting water as he moved the people stared after him frozen in place. Some knew who Nicholas was and others didn't, Esposito spoke "who was that bloody person".

John the officer spoke to the detective "That person is Nicholas James sir the only one who ever survived the ripper the only victim".

Esposito stared wide eyed "Bloody hell I let Beckett know thanks John".

John the officer nodded and spoke "Yes sir". He was worried for his friend he never seen his friend so upset but understood why.

Beckett was upstairs looking at the bodies of the mother and daughters and felt sick to her stomach she was going to find who this bloody killer is. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that castle was anxious of everyone would for what has happen here this night. "Laine what is the cod".

Laine felt sick and spoke "I think three different weapons of killing" she spat then laine couldn't go on cause she stared to cry. That is when Ryan entered and saw the scene, Beckett wanted to comfort her friend but laine wiped her eyes quickly.

"what Ryan" Beckett spoke.

Ryan replied "there is a rumour that an FBI agent is here". The police officer who was in the room stared, Beckett furrowed her brow and touched tip of her nose she was frustrated.

"the Feds bloody great, now they would want to take over the investigation".the officer looked over to Beckett is eyes narrowed but he smiled anyway.

The officer interrupted and spoke "Actually detective its one of our own" castle stared at the officer "who" he spoke.

"the one you called" replied the officer.

Then Kate interrupted the officer " castle you called the bloody Feds are you nuts". Castle put up his hands to defend himself he thought Kate was going to kill him.

"I just called my brother". As castle was saying this he noticed the officer smiling. "Nicholas is here when did he arrive".

The officer smiled at castle and spoke " John spoke with him and there was something wrong he knows who killed the family meaning he spoke with detective Esposito he got angry and now he's in the kitchen".

"Thanks Paul". Castle spoke and moved quickly to see his brother. Laine, Beckett and Ryan stared and spoke " castle has a brother named Nicholas bloody hell" said Ryan.

Then Beckett spoke to the officer "What did you mean one of our own". The officer smile and spoke " before you became a detective he was our best one".

Ryan stared and spoke "who".

The officer smiled again "why Nicholas James of course the youngest detective in history".

Nicholas was holding the glass of water it was shaking in his hands then it smashed into tiny pieces, it slipped out of his hands into the sink. "Dam it". Nick replied, he furrowed his eyebrows and touched the bridge of his nose he was frustrated with everything that has happened since being in the house.

"Rick you owe me you idiot". Nicholas sighed.

"Talking to yourself bro?" nick turned around and saw it was his brother Richard castle faintly smiling at Nicholas.

"Funny Rick but you do owe me for being here bro", Rick new that it pained his brother to be here but he needed him. It pained him to watch his brother tormented because of his past. " There something you need to see".

Nicholas looked at his brother and sighed "Fine show me the way".

Castle and nick moved slowly up the stairs to the master bedroom as walking through the hall to the bedroom there were pictures of the family on the walls Nicholas stopped and looked at the happy family that reminded so much of his own. As Castle and Nicholas entered the room Beckett,Laine and Ryan noticed everyone stopped what they were doing a tech came up to Nicholas and said "good to see you sir".

Paul the officer then spoke "glad you are here sir we've missed you", Beckett noticed everyone in the room nodded showing a sign of respect to Castle's brother.

Nicholas smiled at everyone "thanks guys glad to see everyone to wish it was under better circumstances". The people all nodded then they were interrupted by Ryan who spoke.

"Agent James I'm detective Ryan I am one of the detective's leading the investigation". Nicholas smiled and shakes hands with Ryan.

"I know who you are rick had told me a lot about you all and its an honour to work with you guys.

Laine smiled and walked towards Nicholas "Doctor Laine Parish M.E and that is detective Kate Beckett our lead detective on this case", "an honour".

"I don't know how you can stand my brother detective Beckett I'm glad someone can control his childish ways, you remind me of someone I knew".

Beckett smiled and shook Nicholas hands "I'm use to handling your brother everyday and I don't know you sorry". Nicholas smiled and spoke "Don't apologise please, wait Beckett as in are you related to Joanne Beckett".

Beckett's smile dissolves "you knew my mother" Nick knew "yea she helped me with my past and in my darkest hour". Beckett wanted to question Nicholas about her mother but Nicholas eyes showed that he would tell her later, she nodded. Castle noticed the look between his brother and Beckett and he wanted to know so he was about to ask Beckett, but Beckett's eyes told him to leave it.

Nicholas looked at the crime scene then spoke to laine "want to go through the weapons of how the victims died".

Laine just stared and spoke her voice trembled a bit "Very well Doctor James", nick noticed that she looked sick and spoke to the people in the room "give everyone leave please".

The techs and police officers stopped what they were doing and nodded and left the room. Laine stared at Nicholas her mouth was wide open then closed like a goldfish, then smiled faintly to him.

"Don't worry Doctor Parish I know how you feel its sick that this brutal killer this human being didn't give a damn about his victims".

"Tell us the C.O.D please, breath slowly close your eyes and breath out and now tell us".

Laine nodded " female Caucasian she is about in her late thirties, early forties C.O.D is three different types of weapons, stabbing in the heart, lung and stomach, ligature marks on the neck suggests strangulation, by the head and neck are not attached I will know more when I get back to the morgue".

"Its the same with the two small children youngest is eight years old and the oldest is sixteen same C.O.D".

"Anything else" replied Beckett, "Yes there is writing on the arm and it seams to be a language I don't recognised". "Thanks Laine".

Nicholas moved over the body and looked at the words on the body and had recognised it the same words were on the wall in blood of the victims. "There the same words" replied Nick.

Rick stared at the wall and spoke "four languages I recognised two of them the Latin, death is the illusion and the illusion is death. The other is Greek lie to live and live to lie, I don't recognised the other two".

Nicholas and Beckett stared at castle "how do you know that castle" replied Beckett. "Nicholas files".

Nicholas narrowed his eyebrows and sighed "I recognised the other two one of them is Aramaic it means sins of the father places the sins of the son except its been replaced by mother and daughter. The mien means I am the bringer of death and destruction everyone who sees me will die for I am the god of death".

"That's cheery, it seems the killer has a since of humour" replied Ryan, Castle smirked and replied "funny".

Nicholas was thinking about something it was out of place in the room. He looked back at the body and noticed that the rippers M.O was the same the injuries fitted the victims but nick noticed on the sided of the victims stomach a mark like a swastika the imperfection of that symbol suggests its a marker a calling card.

Nick spoke "It may look like the Rippers M.O but its not". Everyone stared and Beckett spoke "what do you mean its not the rippers M.O".

Nicholas looked back at Beckett "see here the mark on the body the swastika its a calling card I think it might be an apprentice of the Ripper".

Castle looked at the mark on the body then stared at his brother "Your theory you think that this killer is the apprentice of the Ripper showing his master that killing the victims is a piece of art work, bloody hell Nick".

"Why do you think this" replied Ryan after writing what Nick had said.

"I think the Ripper had loads of apprentice's but some were never found and others became serial killers like the 3K3 killer".

Everyone in the room stared "you have got to be kidding me" replied Castle.

Nicholas knew what his brother went through and what he was feeling, he sighed his hands running through his hair "Its a profile I made on the apprentice my theory is not many of them live until they are eighteen".

Laine stared wide eyed " what makes you think that". Nicholas looked at Laine and spoke "Do you remember the kid that was found in the Broklyin river about two years ago". Laine and everyone else nodded to nick.

Castle replied " I remember that".

" That body was found it was a boy named Eric Gordon he was eighteen, he went missing twelve years ago and now the prints that belong to him where found in unsolved cases for seven years".

"we matched his finger prints and found he was taking part in the killings, looking over the old cases they were the Rippers victims".

Everyone stared wide eyed, castle looked at his brother "Bloody hell Nick so your theory is right but you also have another theory that it runs through the family yet know one believes you".

"why don't they believe you?" replied Ryan.

"Yeah I know that Rick they think because I was effected by my families killing that I could be wrong but I have studied the Ripper for years and I know that this theory is right".

Everyone in the room just stared and silence filled the room a pin drop could be heard from the bathroom. It was doting to everyone for there is now evidence that a whole family could be killing for pleasure in a society that know one knew. Nicholas stood from the body he ran his hand through his hair as doing this Beckett was pacing then stopped. She was thinking what the evidence was telling her then looking back at Nicholas the F.B.I agent and castle's brother and was once an detective.

She spoke "your other theory does that mean you know how the ripper came to be,you think its genetic that it runs through the family". Nicholas nodded his head, eye browned narrowed then smiled at detective Beckett someone had believed him.

"Yes detective my theory on the family of killers, because evidence shows most killing is only the beginning of how they become to be. The father teaches the son, always. The mother never lives until a certain time and so are the daughters".

Everyone looked at Nicholas, castle thought about it the more it made since, Beckett nodded at Nicholas thinking the same thing but the killer had to be brought to justice.

"All right agent James we will look over the evidence and see what we come up with I will keep you in the loop. Laine find anything that matches on the victims please, Ryan look into the family and find the reason they were targeted" replied Beckett.

Everyone nodded Beckett moved out of the room to get away from it she need a breath. By walking outside she noticed the people around her, thinking back to this agent James how did he know her mother. She sighed looking over she noticed the interaction with castle and his brother she smiled, they were hugging each other. Castle and Nicholas made his way over to Beckett, Nicholas noticed that Beckett was looking at castle something in her eye an emotion a glimpse something that looked like love then it was gone.

"well detective Beckett if you need any help on the case don't hesitate to call me here's my number. I will be back to Washington on Tuesday call if your stuck on anything I will help". Beckett smiled and shakes Nicholas hands, he turns to rick and smiles.

"Rick don't be an idiot be careful please both of you, if the ripper is apart of it I don't want to lose you OK". Castle nodded at his brother and smiled and gave one last hug.

"you know me brother trouble always seems to find me but I will be careful don't worry. Beckett will keep me in line, OK". Nicholas smirked at his brother joke but sighed and nodded held a cab got in and said goodbye.

Castle looked at the cab as it rode by and turned to Beckett "lets catch this killer together". Beckett smiled and took hold of his hand and squeezed it and replied

"together".

I'm now writing chapter three sorry its taking long but i want it to be good :)


	3. Chapter 3

The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness.

Joseph Conrad (1857-1924) British novelist.

As Rick castle watched his brother going off in a cab and that his partner squeezed his hand thoughts of a serial killer on lose scared him looking into Beckett's eyes he saw something an emotion he didn't recognise just a brief glimpse of it then it was gone. Beckett let go of castle's hand brushed a bit of hair out of the way looked at castle smirking.

"So your brother is the famous Nicholas James mm why didn't you tell me?" pointing a finger at castle. Rick just looked at Beckett blushing and putting his head down.

"um because I'm swore to secreticey not to tell any one."

"As if castle how in hell does he know about this case I understand he obsessed with a serial killer but you have explain to me if you want to continue helping me."

Castle looked up wide eyed and putting up his hand "Its true Nick made me sign a document and so did mum and to tell no one that he was my brother, um so did Meredith and Gina cause we where married and Paula, um Nick says he has to many enemies he didn't want to put my family in danger and I can tell you the rest soon not here please."

Castle begging was not knew to Beckett but something in his eyes told her a different story that his brother meant something to him, he was important that castle didn't tell anyone he had a brother which she thought was sweet.

"All right but you will have to tell me soon and probably explain why your brother knows my mother?" Beckett eyes narrowed at this that the famous Nicholas James knew her mother she wondered if castle knew but looking back in that room that castle didn't truly know.

"I didn't know that Nick knew your mother, he keeps secretes too I didn't even know he had a girlfriend until a couple years ago and trust me jen is like you in so many ways it's a little scary."

"And why are you telling me this?" Kate smirked.

"um well she is also a detective for the 26th precinct um and also in homicide, very passionate you two would get along." castle was bowing his head and blushing again.

"um thanks castle," Beckett blushed and castle lift up his head slowly and smiled. Kate looked at rick and smiled too enjoying there little moment until it was shattered by Ryan.

"Hey guys am I interrupting something?"

"no"

"yes"

Both Beckett and castle stared at each other Beckett glaring at castle and castle smiling.

"So what do we have then?" replied Beckett

"CSU have found some parshals on the murder weapon but I have to agree with agent James about this we probably won't find any evidence on this who ever the killer is."

"But I do have a connection to the family, the Dawson family are unique case because five people only live in the house and we have a sixth victim that was with father and the young boy. I think personally that the family was targeted because of Judge Thomas Dawson maybe one of criminals he put away are released and killed his family." Replied Ryan

Castle stared at Ryan and Beckett impressed, but Rick castle stiffened closed his eyes and inhaled slowly taking breaths. It scared him deeply that memory that his brother mention years ago and looking into the file the description of how Nicholas James family were murdered everything was the same but different some how.

"Good work Ryan you did well,we should go over every case that Dawson was the judge and find out which criminal was released out of prison tell this Esposito its going to take a while."Replied Beckett

"OK boss" Ryan started walking to his partner when castle called out "the sixth victim its probably the boyfriend of the Rebecca Dawson maybe he interrupted the killer to bring back something of Rebecca's and he saw what happened and not to leave any witnesses he killed the boy."

Ryan and Beckett stared at castle and nodded and agreed with him but Beckett stared at castle body language told a different story something was wrong.

"Ryan go to Esposito and tell him everything and I will meet you at the precinct OK." Ryan just nodded looked at castle but knew he would talk to them in time but he was worried though.

After Ryan left Beckett moved toward castle and gently moved him to car.

"Come on castle I'm taking you home OK." castle just nodded and slowly they moved towards Beckett's car, she was really worried as they got onto the road Rick castle just stared out the streets of new York and sighed pressing his head onto the window. As they arrived at his outside of his apartment he looked at Beckett pleading in his eyes he didn't want to be alone but looked away.

"I have something I want to tell you, do you want to come up mother is out of town and Alexis is staying with friends." he was nervous Beckett could tell but it was really important to him and she nodded.

"Do you want a drink water or wine?" replied a nervous castle

"Water please."

As Kate took off her coat and moved slowly to the couch she sat down for a moment and just corner of her eye she saw a picture on the shelf she slowly made her way over and pick the picture up it was of three people one she recognised as a young Rick Rogers his smile melted any heart and his blue eyes saw right through your soul. On the other side of rick a young boy maybe of fifth teen with brown dark hair and brown eyes smiling not a care in the world. His eyes seemed to twinkle like he knew something secrete but wanted to tell the world., right then she knew it was a young Nicholas James a young happy teenager castle's brother someone he hold dear to his heart other than Alexis or Martha he was part of the family. On the other side was a girl with long brown hair to the shoulders and her green eyes were like Kate's. The girl's head was resting on castle's shoulders a shy smile coming from her and castle looking at her with twinkling eyes. His arm around her Kate could see he was protecting her.

"mm that's Catherine my first love and of course that's Nicholas it was a good summer before everything changed." replied a sadden castle.

Kate could see the emotion of lose on castle that he was haunted by something when he mentioned Catherine name. The emotion anger, guilt, sadness and lose in his eyes. His body language was tense like reliving a memory, taking a chance she put the picture down and moved slowly towards Rick and placed a hand onto his arm and squeezed it. His body felt tensed under her touch but them relaxed, looking up she saw his eyes closed tightly and then tears start flowing down his cheek. She slowly moved her hand and wiped away his tears, Rick castle was letting Kate see the truth of him not the mask he puts on everyday. He leans his cheek into Kate's hand she is startled but knew that castle needed her here with him.

He wipes his tears away and say "Thank you sorry that it happened."

"It's all right Rick." he was surprised that she used his first named but then looked away.

"Here is your water."

"Thank you" whispered Kate

Kate sat the water down onto the table and looked back at castle his body was shaking but he looked better after he had cried but she saw the real Richard Castle unmasked and he was hurting there was so many things that she didn't know about castle and about his past.

"So who's Catherine Rick tell me about her please."

"There are so many things I want to tell you Kate, the feeling I want to tell you. Did you know I was scared when you got shot at Montgomery funeral I thought you were going to die."

Kate looked at castle and saw he was shaking "I'm here Rick I'm here, not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that."

"I know but I can promise that I will try OK Rick."

Holding castle she felt safe and now she knew how he felt when she got shot. After a While calming breaths they leaned back on the couch her lying on his chest and him playing with her hair. Kate listen to Rick's breathing and heart beat she felt safe she hadn't felt this safe since her mother died. Kate breathed in his scent and relaxed against him.

"There something about Nick my brother you need to know about."

"what do you mean?"

"You know Nicholas is famous in his own right but he has a past that not many people know about and he has given permission for me to tell you."

"Thank you for what you about to tell me it must be hard for you but I'm glad I will get to know about your brother."

"Always" castle kissed Kate's head and she sighed and she squeezed his hand for support.

"He trusts you now, what I'm about to tell you its going to be hard just listen OK. Nicholas is obsessed with a serial killer is because he is the only living victim of the Ripper."

Kate gasps and squeezed Rick's hand "I'm sorry castle it must be hard on him losing his whole family. I read about it when I was in the academy that they never found who did it."

"I'm telling you because I trust you and this is from Nicholas own experience and police reports. He blocked it out when he was kid but didn't remember until he was about sixteen."

start flash back

_Its a cold winter night the moon is shinning bright over the landscape, creatures coming out to forest for food. A family arriving home to a big majestic house from a dinner party, the parents are proud of there family three beautiful children and jobs that they love. One little boy stayed up as the parents came in they saw there little boy playing the piano at the age of eight he is a composer and a protégé of many talents. The elderly nanny looked up and welcomed the parents._

"_Mr and Mrs James how was your night," replied the old lady._

"_Not bad Marie not bad, glad to be home. But why is Nicholas up?" Replied the Mr James._

_Marie looked worried for a moment and looked at the little boy and replied, _

" _He had a nightmare Mr James he felt something was off today but wanted to stay up and make sure you where safe."The parents stared at there eldest son playing Beethoven on the piano and seem calm._

_Mrs James was worried for her little boy but replied "Do not worry Marie thank you, you may leave now."_

_The elderly lady smiled at Mrs James " Good night Mr and Mrs James and good night master Nicholas." Then the young boy went to hugged Marie and replied,_

"_Good night Marie and thank you" Marie smiled at the little boy and said "Not a problem young master."_

_Mrs James started to move to the piano and started to play she spoke " Come ethos." Which means young prince in Aztec. They played the piano together while the father listened to his son and wife. They played for over an hour the clock stroke midnight the candles burning low._

_The father spoke "Time for sleep my boy." Nicholas looked up and spoke to his father "Yes father, thank you for letting me stay up", the father hugged his son and replied_

"_No problem my boy."_

_Nicholas went to sleep the sound of creaking on the stairs awoke the boy he looked at his clock and noticed it was three in the morning but he felt something was wrong. He felt a presence within his room he got out of bed to go and see his parents as he got out a hand went over his mouth._

"_Be quiet boy or I will kill you." That eerie voice was hard and the boy looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair but his eyes what scarred Nicholas they were empty and hallow of emotion. But the man smiled slowly enjoying the boys frighting face. He dragged him out of the bedroom and brought him down stairs and he saw his parents and sisters that they were tied up. _

_The man stared at the family and smiled "I'm going to enjoy this very much." The teenager who was the man looked seventeen with blonde hair and blue eyes and skinny he all so had scars on his skin. _

_The man spoke "John keep an eye on the boy and father" John looked at the man and replied " Yes master I will."_

_The man dragged Nicholas mother and his sisters upstairs, then Nicholas spoke in his little voice "Father what's going on." _

_Mr James replied "Do as the man tells you Nicholas and be quiet." Over 5 minutes past and Nicholas hears the screaming of his mother and sisters and another half an hour pass. Everything ceased quietness filled the house again the man/the monster comes down the stairs drenched in blood. Nicholas stared wide eyed frozen in place , scared to breath the fumes of the blood on the man he wanted to be sick._

_The killer stared at the boy his smile returning then spoke "Your mother was so satisfying and your sisters were lovely" whispering to the boy, Nicholas closed his eyes very tight he wanted to cry._

"_Now your going to watch what going to be done to your father", replied the man " John hold the boy" the teenager did as he was told._

_His father replied "What did you do to my wife and children." "oh you will see"._

_A large silver knife appeared and the man stabbed Mr James in the heart, blood was coming out of his mouth. then the lung and stomach. He dropped the knife the blood oozing out of Mr James Nicholas wanted to scream for his father but couldn't that smile returned again that creepy smile that froze Nicholas there watching what that man did to his father. The killer's hallow eyes returned to his father twisted his neck snapping it in half right, left, right three times he did it, then reattached the head. Then he got a 45 calibre gun and put the gun in his father's mouth tilted it upwards and shot the gun the bullet came from the back of his head and brain spatter was on the wall. The killer laughed enjoying this torment as if it was his way of life. Then he shot the gun again the temple of head and then his heart. Then his hallow eyes became emotion happy looking at the boy,_

"_Your next my child I'm going to enjoy it." The man let go of the father dropped him to the floor and raped him for several minutes. He felt satisfied like he did with the mother and daughters. _

_Then he walked over to Nicholas who was frozen did not move, the sickly smell returning he looked at the man who started slowly raping the boy. As he did this Nicholas cried in pain the man covered his mouth and replied,_

"_It will be over soon my boy enjoy it." Ten minutes later the howling of dogs came the killer knew the police where on there way. _

"_Your lucky my boy until next time ethos." The killer stabbed the boy several times then disappeared the blood oozing out of Nicholas his life draining, his breath becoming shallow. The police arrived and saw the amount of blood and said "anyone alive?"_

"_The boy is breathing sir but we must hurry he is loosing to much blood", then they got Nicholas to the hospital. The detective in charge came into the house he felt sick the blood on the floor and upstairs the mother and daughters on the bed blood everywhere. _

_The medical examiner came and examined the bodies and stared at the detective "What is it George?" _

"_I have seen this before, its the ripper", replied George. The detective stared at the medical examiner and replied "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes everything is in three's, three different types of weapons and also I believe he had sex when they died post mortem. Meaning he is a necrophiliac." The detective felt sick again in all his years as a detective he never seen so much death in one night. He went to the boys room and saw in blood on the wall I'm coming for you my ethos. _

_End Flash back _

"Thank you Rick for telling me and it gives me an understanding of your brother."

"Thank you for listening Kate but I'm just worried for him, he still struggles with it and I know you know how he feels right?"

"Your right Rick I do with my mother I buried my head in work going over her case feeling guilty for it I still do. But for Nick it must still be hard ten times worse losing his whole family like that." laying her head on castle's shoulders she sighed.

"You two would get along trust me on that he is very guarded person he doesn't let anyone tell his story but also understands him." Rick castle put his arms around Kate and held her tightly.

"You want to about Catherine I will tell you how we met, but something you should know Kate she was murder at the age of 19 I loved her very much but they never found the killer."

"Oh Rick I'm sorry tell me about her."

"It all began one summer when I was sixteen..."

_sorry for taking so long life seem to be getting in my way, I sort changed the format of the story since the last episode of castle aired when Kate got shot this is a few months after it happened. Also I will introduce a new captain and bring Nicholas girlfriend into the story somehow. And we will be finding how Nicholas knew Kate's mother and with castle's brother help find probably the identity of the ripper or the killer. More death will come in the next few chapters and and probably catch Catherine's killer too._

_Next chapter will how Castle met Catherine and how she died._

_Reviews are welcomed and let me know if you like my story and to my fans hope you like this chapter. _


End file.
